


What's the News?

by bioletbaudelaire



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, I don't like this, i cant tag, mr poe sucks, this is just the baudelaires meeting moxie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioletbaudelaire/pseuds/bioletbaudelaire
Summary: The Baudelaires meet their new guardian.





	What's the News?

The three Baudelaire children sat side by side on a train. Across from them sat Mr. Poe. The Baudelaires were never very fond of Mr. Poe, especially after he placed them in Count Olaf’s care. Once the children met Count Olaf, they couldn’t seem to get rid of him. So far, he had followed them to Uncle Monty’s, Aunt Josephine’s, and even Lucky Smells Lumbermill.

“I hope you’ll like your new guardian,” Mr. Poe said, glancing out the window. “Not very many people are willing to take you in, you know. Bad luck seems to follow you everywhere.”

“That's because bad luck does follow us everywhere.” Violet replied.

“And that bad luck comes in the form of Count Olaf.” Klaus added. Violet chuckled.

“I don’t think Count Olaf will find you here,” Mr. Poe said, “This town barely has any people left, since the sea was drained years ago, which wasn’t good for business, so people started to leave town. Count Olaf won’t expect you to be here.”

“What is the town called?” Violet asked with a tilt of her head.

“The town is called Stain’d-by-the-Sea. Oh, look! We’re stopping now. Off you go, call the bank if you have any questions.” Mr. Poe dismissed the children with a wave of his hand.

Violet grabbed Sunny, Klaus grabbed their suitcases, and the three orphans made their way off the train. Violet pulled a card out of her pocket with her new guardian’s address written on it.

“Our new guardian is named Moxie Mallahan,” Violet said, “And she lives in the Mallahan Lighthouse. That should be easy enough to find.”

“She lives in a lighthouse? That’s a bit odd.” Klaus remarked, smiling slightly.

The orphans walked in silence for ten minutes before arriving at the lighthouse. Violet took a deep breath before knocking on the door. After another minute, the Baudelaires could hear footsteps inside before the door swung open.

“Hello,” Violet said, extending her hand to the woman who could only be Moxie. Moxie shook Violet’s hand. “I’m Violet, and these are my siblings, Klaus and Sunny.”

Moxie adjusted her oddly shaped hat. “It’s nice to meet you, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. I’m Moxie Mallahan, The News.”

“What’s the news?” Klaus asked.

Moxie grinned. “You remind me of an old friend of mine. I wonder how he’s doing. Come inside.”


End file.
